marvelunsfandomcom-20200213-history
UPCOMING RELEASES FOR NOVEMBER. (WATCH OUT: THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS)
Get a sneak peek into the packed month of November right here with Matthew Feldman! "Hello everybody, I'm Matthew Feldman. Right here I'm going to talk about November, possibly the most packed month I've tortured myself with ever! So, first off, let's bring in The Unstoppable Spider-man 2 issue #5... Issue 5 will deliver a quick, but fun and as always, bloody, final battle between Spidey and The Organic Iron Man, who we'll call here OIM. I didn't really plan this story out. I got stuck with this story, which I should have started in issue 3, not just at the end, but the main story, except I wanted to introduce U.S Agent in issue 3... Anyway, issue 4 was, I admit, the worst issue I have ever drawn and wrote. No joke. I was discusted when I looked over it at the end. The only thing good about the book was the cover. The battle I wrote was too fast, and made no sense. I was planning to make a huge battle, but it ended up only in a few pages. So, there I was, sitting on my broken chair in my basement, on my computer, thinking how to write issue 5. When I finished, I was pleased. I finally introduce the next arc, which I will work my hardest to make the best story and artwork by myself, ever. The final battle, which I tried to make more enjoyable and less a beating and more of a even fight. Of course, the winner is obvious, because it is a Spider-man story, and how could the story continue, without a Spider-man?? The story shows emotion, enjoyment, and, what I missed out a lot on, the effect the war had on everyone. But Peter lives in Montreal now, and is trying to forget everything, except it will return to him, very much so, and, I shouldn't be releasing this, but the final arc in issue 20-25, Peter will be back in World War Three. I am so excited for the next issue of Unstoppable Spider-man 2, where we return to Spider-man's origin... Issue 6, taken place after issue 1, will be the funnest issue I have ever made. I am loving the idea of bringing the heroes back together, revealing all the mysteries I let out in the very first series, and introducing a pack of villains!! So, issue #6, the final issue of Volume 1. I am so excited about the issue, and I'm not even using a script this time, which I also love for non-stop action issues. The issue will end in a stun and will feature a page from Issue 3 of The first series of Unstoppable Spider-man. Be sure to see a lot of the villains from the first series. I'm not revealing anything though, but I will make a surprise very soon about this very issue!! It's time for Wolverine's first solo issue in MARVELUNS!!!... That's right... Wolverine makes his first solo issue in Marveluns history!! If you checked the news a while back, you'd have read that issue 4 was rated a sneak peak 10 out of 10, which I'm happy for. I'm finally returning to my normal, squished panels in one page. 10 panels in one page to be exact. I like it that way, not like Uns. Spider-man 2 #4. The issue will be narrated by Wolverine, who is wandering the Canadian wilderness, in search for one man; Magneto. He writes his last story in a journal, but will it be his last?? There, that's the preview synopsis for you, and be sure to find it. ISSUE #5 OF 5- ARE THE X-MEN BACK OR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Huh?? I'm not revealing anything about this issue at all, except that Wolverine finally knows himself, and that the world is back... for now. Get this issue, because it's the New Unstoppables Prologue!! After many months, the heroes reunite to keep the world safe from possibly a villain more dangerous than the Red Skull could ever be... Did you think it was over?? You did?? Dumb bastard for you. Oh, wait, you said no?? Okay, then, sorry, smart bastard!!! The New Unstoppables are here, with Nick Fury leading, and Magneto the one with the dozen targets on his face... First, I made a wraparound cover. One of the best covers I ever made, possibly the best. A new team is here, with heroes we don't know about. At all. Damn Steve Reardon for not giving any of the new heroes dialogue!!! But here, in this 6 issue mini-series, we'll know all we need to know about the new faces in this universe. Again, Magneto is the villain, who'll suit a more nasty bastard than usual. Except, some deaths... Never going back to the 20 or more deaths like a few months ago... Well... Not just yet.